


Angel with Attitude (discontinued)

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [5]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Rose Quartz, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Disorder, Back to Back, Bad Parent David Read, Bad Parent Jane Read, Character Bashing, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, D.W. Read Appreciation, F/M, Gen, Let Steven Say Fuck, Other, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Post-Steven Universe Future, chad steven, d.w. is petty as fuck, jane and david are shitty parents, let d.w. say fuck, read family bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: D.W. disappears out west to the state of delmarva after her parents disown her. She's definitely done with her family and they're done with her. In the meantime steven wasn't originally interested in looking for "the one" until he stumbles upon the same girl who would later be his angel. While d.w. tries to adjust to her newfound freedom in an entirely different state, weird lovey-dovey bullshit happens.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Dora Winifred "D.W." Read
Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557676
Kudos: 4





	1. Adios Bitchy Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descrip-D.W. makes her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here take this fucking AU i thought of since last week.  
> D.W.-22  
> steven-24  
> connie-23  
> peridot-21  
> jasper-26  
> spinel-19  
> sabrina (my OC)-20  
> the rose quartzes (triiiplets)-all 20
> 
> D.W. will also be referred to as "Winny" for those who're confused.

So maybe she'd allow Jane and David to disown her. 

Of the 21 and a half years she had spent living in a house where she constantly faced nothing but scorn from every family member she could think of it's not like anyone actually ever gave a damn about her from the very start. It's not like they wouldn't care if she went missing either. No one in her family ever cared.

In the little hours of the morning, somewhere around 5:30 am sat Winny in her bedroom-or at the very least what was left of it. A wide carry on suitcase that next to a dufflebag both sat zipped open and halfway filled with clothes and other things Winny had owned.

Winny sighed as she did away with the last of her clothes closing the suitcase along with the dufflebag. Dragging the suitcase off the bed by its handle she held the overnight bag in another hand. 

Her bedroom was now barren, it was saved for her makeup vanity and her bed. Before opening the door Winny looked around her room and established over at least one more time examining the area if she had forgotten an essential. 

As soon as she double-checked, painful memories immediately flooded her mind. There was one defining memory that bought her attention right back to where she was only four years old. A young Winny sat in her bedroom crying, wearing that same pink pinafore and cyan mary-janes hugging her knees as she sobbed loudly. 

Winny's eyes lowered bitterly as the familiar few words that caused her to cry herself to her room that day came back. 

**_"I'm ashamed to have someone as worthless and disgusting as you as a daughter."_ **

**_"Hopefully you'll realise that when you're older, this entire family would honestly better off if you weren't in it to ruin everything for all of us."_ **

Winny tensed at those familiar words feeling heavy tears almost fill in her dull cerulean eyes, letting go of a quiet ragged sigh. Wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie she shook her head in frustration before immediately proceeding to hold her hand on the doorknob. 

Looking around the desolate room one more time, she sighed and immediately walked out turning the lights off behind her. 

Winny walked out of her room and down the hall. Even through the soles of her combat boots the floors were cold where the wheels rolled against the marble echoing faintly as she walked down to her parents' room. She gently held the doorknob and opened the door a bit, peering inside. Jane and David were both fast asleep, apart from each other at a respectful distance with Winny watching them in from the door not even daring to let out a single breath trying very hard not to get caught.

After a second of establishment, Winny pulled herself away from the door closing it silent. The house was deathly quiet as awhile as every member of the family remained sound asleep especially at this hour. Winny made it out of the hall and down the stairs, before finally walking over to the foyer and to the front door where she found herself staring at for almost better part of forever. 

Winny closed her eyes, slowly taking a deep breath. Bracing herself she eventually opened the door, a heavy creak reverberating in the air as she stepped out of the house. Fully stepping on the porch the humid nightly air nipped at her, blowing through her near waist-length hair. The sky was overcast and intimidating with the moon from afar concealed with various clouds.

Walking down the doorstep and shoving the keys away into the pocket of her shorts Winny began to walk to the driveway and to her car. Coincidentally out of Muffy's own _real kindness_ Muffy called her father in to provide her with a silvery-white Elantra as a present for her 17th birthday, especially after Jane and David refused to give her one out of their own malice for her.

Gently stroking her hands on the car on her way, Winny unlocked the trunk and dutifully did away with her luggage before safely closing it, where she later walked over to the driver's seat. Opening the door she sat down to slip the keys into the ignition before rolling down the window.

Winny stared at the familiar yellow house and shook her head as she set her eyes on the steering wheel. Her eyes stung with bitter resentment and more predominantly and notably, every single iota of fury, heartbreak and _**pain**_ as just like earlier she remembered every waking moment of every year of her life living there. 

She knew and obviously understood that her entire family hated her. It was basically anything for everyone to see her drop into a vulnerable mass of tears. For years Winny had cried so much through every scathing insult, scolding and beating there was, having cried and cried out loud until no sound came out all the second she got older where since then she wasn't able to cry anymore.

And when she was only a toddler, back thenshe had actually been _so fucking sure_ that they would always love her no matter what they put her through. Until she broke that vow as soon as she grew up to be 12 years old where she stood up to Jane-all before Jane slapped her and pushed her into her room.

Winny eventually pulled herself away from the almost unforgettable sight convincing herself that this was the last time she'd ever be in this town again, driving away before being completely out of the neighbourhood, humming to herself quietly her own angelic voice filling her ears, and into the night. 

She wasn't going to be the ** _weak helpless mistake_** everyone thought she was.

She was going to be her own person and forge her own way thought her own life once and for all. 

And no one, not even her own family was going to be there to ever stop her from doing so and/or to tell her otherwise.

Preferably which is why she chose to move to the state of Delmarva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's in the works, it should come out probably today or tomorrow i guess.


	2. The angel's song of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descrip-D.W. wanders Delmarva for a bit.

About three hours since her hasty departure from Pennsylvania the sun had since risen above the horizon showering every area that was previously dark with its golden brightness. The sunrise was a beautiful mix of orange and red every shade you can think of.

Where Winny drove to was to a lively state she had her eyes on for a good while since Jane and David disowned her, the state in question being the generally renowned Delmarva. The car was silent almost as usual, only the sounds of the road filling her ears. The air blew through the locks of her hair as she drove her eyes focusing on the trail.

Winny looked out of the window to view everything in sight. As she drove down the road she drove past a pristine sea of water followed by sand connecting to grass which led to a modest city of many buildings and establishments short and tall.

After the drive through the city limits Winny had eventually pulled over to the side of the road, before pointing her glance over to the seacoast. The water had sparkled endlessly into the morning aubade, the nearly audible sound of waves crashing with the cries of various seagulls flapping through the air resounding from afar.

Winny looked out to the sky silently admiring the scenery before her. She forgot how beautiful Delmarva was even with the heaviest of rain, obviously much better than the simple if not dull college town of Elwood City. Examining afar her eyes pointed right out to the sandbank that led to the pristine azure sea gave her an urge to go to the beach which was usually vacant especially at this early hour.

In the end of deciding where to head to next Winny decided to head to the beach for a while for some quick sightseeing; after establishing her idea she later slipped right back into her car, checking out the coast one last time from this distance before driving off.

The drive out of the city limits had lasted for a while until she fully made it into Delmarva. As she drove through the streets there were some cars driving down the road with her, many passengers either driving to work or some other unspecified location on their minds.

With her car placed in a vacant car park outside of the beach Winny strolled through the sand looking out to the sea as she did, the fresh scent around her filling her nostrils. She errantly wandered across the shore trying her beautiful eyes against the almost violent-looking waters. The ocean looked tempting, it looked so mesmerisingly beautiful as if it was motivating Winny to drop everything, lure in and wrap her body into the rich deep waters.

Which she ultimately decided to do. On impulse Winny immediately pulled off her hoodie along with her tank top and unbuttoned her denim shorts before slipping her small feet out of her combat boots, Winny now in her sports bra and boyshorts as she ran over to the water.

After racing to the shore Winny immediately ran out into the deep waters where while holding her breath she allowed herself to pull herself in. Driving herself in the water Winny stormed underwater, slowly paddling through the waters and embracing herself in them, the locks of her hair flowing slowly and gracefully behind her. The water was so strangely cold it was enough to make her teeth ache. From what she could make out a small school of fish swam past her much to her liking.

Winny floated around for a bit fully submerging herself in the world around her, gazing down at a gently twitching seastar down on the seafloor, the sea animal just around some coral. Various other schools of fish bigger than the ones she saw earlier made her way past her where Winny smiled and gently waved at them.

Winny began to paddle back to the surface almost as fast as she could after a while of browsing and before she knew it she eventually made it to shore. After a while of travelling through the waters Winny suddenly rose out of the ocean, the summer-like aubade warming her wet olive skin and through her sleek tresses now draped down to her breasts, her hands trailing through the strands of her damp hair before tucking a limp strand behind her pierced ear. The cries of seagulls were barely audible right above the ocean's roars and movements as she looked up strongly yet almost morbidly resembling a beautiful siren who just paddled up to the surface maliciously intending to lure in sailors with her song.

**_*So this is what being free feels like.*_ **

Winny simply closed her eyes, taking the position she was in all in until she heard a voice.

"Oh..."

"Uh...."

Winny found herself being pulled from her thoughts as she found her glance pointed to a surprised looking couple before her. Winny immediately let out an almost piercing screech of horror and pure embarrassment as she scrambled to cover herself, thank god no one wandering by actually heard her or else she'd have so much more to deal with.

"We both come in peace, madam?" The husband on one side admitted immediately after that, also astounded on his end as he held onto his curvy wife.  
Winny pulled her hands into her face, clearly mortified.

* * *

Inside of the hall and through the kitchen the air was filled with the heavy aroma of breakfast. The kitchen table was set classically with each member of the Read family eating from their respective plates.

May however took the opportunity to wander the upstairs hall to wake Winny from her sleep. She walked over to the door of Winny's bedroom gently knocking on the wooden door trying not to disturb her from her sleep.

"D.W., breakfast is ready..." she announced silently but loud enough for her to hear. No answer.

May looked almost worried. "D.W....?" she said trying to speak up a little.

After a while of silence from the other side May gently opened the door on impulse. However nothing could ever prepare her for shock and confusion as what she walked into was a nearly cleaned out room. "D.W.?" May said worriedly.

May fully stepped into the room, looking around. She opened the closet door only to realise that everything inside was empty. Hangers hung on the rack without any clothes along with dressers being cleaned out. The ceiling fan whirred quietly and her bed was the only thing in the room left completely untouched.

In the meantime, there was Kate who went upstairs simply to use the washroom only to find a deathly silent May standing in Winny's room from the open door. Confused by her eerie presence she went across the hall and into Winny's bedroom before approaching May.

"May-what's wrong?" Kate said, taking notice of the pale teen. She looked up to what she stared blankly at before her eyes immediately scrambled everywhere in every area there was before her.

"Where's D.W.?!" She exclaimed almost frantically trying to steer her for answers. "What's going on?! Where is she?!"

"I...I don't know." May simply whispered out almost unable to speak.

Completely fearful for her halfsister's life Kate immediately decided to try to tell the others about it. "We...." she tried to say before immediately pausing herself with shock. "We need to tell mum and dad about this. We need to let them know."

May looked back at her sister after a while of standing idly by, eyes laced with concern as she slowly nodded. Following the agreement the two quickly hurried out of the vacant room and downstairs to the kitchen after that. The two sauntered in looking down to the floor.

"Mum..." Kate whispered out. Kate and May both immediately tensed when they were met with Jane's stare at her. This coincidentally grabbed stares from everyone that sat at the table as both girls looked like as if they've been hit by a speeding truck.

"D.W...." May said.

Jane looked openly disinterested of Winny's wellbeing, so did everyone else. Sofia only rolled her eyes.

"What about her?" Jane droned.

May held onto her mouth unable to say anything at all only leaving Kate to speak for her.

"We can't find her anywhere...she's...she's-"

"Mum." May choked out after a long while of nothing but silence from her.

"D.W. is gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's in the works.


	3. The angel, the spider queen and her mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descrip-D.W. gets to know julian and mia as they lend her place to stay.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONED ABUSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONED ABUSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Winny eventually found herself in the sitting room of a large, lavish penthouse somewhere downtown, wrapped in a cotton bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel with a few loose strands dangling freely and extricating in the twist after that encounter at the beach. A steaming cup of chamomile tea for her made by the wife from earlier sat atop the coffee table to help her relax which did its job right after Winny took a long sip of it.

Winny looked out to the hall when she heard the clicks of heeled sandals resound through the marble floors. Looking ahead out came the couple from earlier, the wife cupping her hands as she walked beside her husband.

Politely presenting herself to look good before them Winny gently sat the cup of tea back down on the table before cupping her hands also. She tensed when she saw the husband, as large, muscular and ever-so intimidating as he was, he sat down on the opposite of the room right next to his wife. Winny almost fearfully closed her eyes not wanting to face him.

"Don't be afraid, baby." came the wife's voice. Winny shot up before turning to her curvy woman before her. She looked and sounded so comforting and motherly-which Winny knew that that was nothing Jane had been to her. The man had a comfortable smile on his face which almost made Winny soften.

"Welcome to our home, baby." she smiled. "And do you mind telling us your name?"

Winny bit her lip at that, before nodding to give herself away.

"...Darcywynne Winter Francisca von Drachenberg but you can call me Winny or Darcy for short." she introduced. "...The pleasure is mine."

"How ironic...I have a sister named Ana Francisca back in Brazil." the man chuckled a bit, smiling at her while his wife nodded. His voice was a handsome deep baritone accompanied with a Portuguese accent, enough to almost make Winny blush hearing it.

"Oh..." Winny nodded with understanding. She looked over to the couple. "And...you guys...?"

"I'm Miciane Ferreira de Assis Monteiro, but you can just call me Mia sweetie." 

Julian smirked at her, "Claude-Sebastian Ferreira de Assis Monteiro but call me Julian."

"Wait..." Winny said. "Miciane? As in Miciane Dollface?" 

"I've noticed that you've heard of me..." Mia smiled. Winny nodded gently.

"Yeah-i-i really like your acting." she replied almost nervously. "Your screams sound like you're in real pain, I always get shivers down my spine whenever you do....not to sound like a creep."

"How sweet of you my love...I get that a lot in my fanbase." Mia nodded, smiling back at her. "Where are you from baby? We know you seem like an out-of-towner, not to sound rude or anything."

"Yeah, I'm from Elwood City Pennsylvania, born and raised." Winny admitted.

"Did you come here to travel? Delmarva's usually beautiful this time around-or did you come to view Mr Multiverse's exhibition?" Mia said. "That place is absolutely _packed_."

Feeling internally conflicted at having to admit why she really came, Winny slightly looked away and just sighed. 

"Actually, no...i...I didn't." she trailed off. 

Mia's eyebrow rose at that before deciding to press further, "Oh really? Did you just move in? To start anew?" 

She barely knew these people well to ever tell them about it but she was also so _tired_ of lying, tired of keeping everyone who remained concerned about her eerie behaviour in suspense about what truly happened...so on impulse she decided to gamble with fate instead.

"I actually _ran_ away from home..." she confessed.

Julian and Mia's eyes widened at that statement before wanting to close in the situation by knowing whatever they wanted to know about what happened as much as possible. 

Winny gave them a sad half-smile before answering. "Do I have a hell of a story to tell you guys." she looked down before chuckling brokenly. Julian and Mia looked concerned at her before preparing themselves to listen ahead.

"My parents...actually disowned me not too long ago." she admitted quietly. Julian and Mia looked shocked which compelled Winny to keep going forward with her story knowing that they wanted answers. 

"It was actually a circumstance where I stood up to my parents. I was just so _tired_ of their shit...one day my mum yelled at me how she never asked to...have me around, and from there I just absolutely lost it."

"I screamed at her that i was so sick of her ripping on me for everything, asking her what did i ever do to make her treat me this way. That's where it happened. My mum blew her stack and slapped me around...she yelled that she hated me so much and that I ruined her life which was why she did it...She also said that she no longer considered me as her daughter and that she never did...after that my stepdad came in and threw me back into my room...and there it ended."

"Last night I woke up, packed all of my things and just ran the hell out of Elwood...I'm 22 and i barely have a clue where to stay anymore. As far as it goes...I definitely want it to be far away from there." she concluded.

Winny blinked as she blankly stared forward trying to steer her mind to somewhere other than the looks Julian and Mia gave her. She tried to go further but found herself too pained beyond comprehension to try to speak. Mia's cherubic face paled with shock where Julian looked at Winny with lowered eyes, his handsome face wrinkled with nothing but pure rage at the revelation.

"And they're convinced that they have a good reason to hate my guts..." Winny said. "Because I'm actually...the lovechild of an affair my mum had behind my stepdad's back a few decades ago..." she fully revealed, her voice slowly faltering through every word. Julian and mia could notice the discomfort in her voice when she revealed it.

"Darcywynne, if you don't want to tell us then-" Julian insisted, before Winny cut him off.

"No, no. You guys need to know-I can't keep you in suspense like this.' she said.

"Ever since i was in the family, my-jane, forced me to wear girly clothes and lots of makeup...she used to put me in modelling and pageants. She'd always punish me severely whenever I lose a competition. When I got older, I rebelled...I was so sick of living this way, so I started dressing in clothes that I wanted to wear. It was usually dark colours with pants...and at the moment when she found out about it...she was so furious...and...and then, she nearly-"

Winny stopped herself with a painfilled sigh. From her cerulean eyes a small tear that formed from earlier had eventually fallen at this point. errantly strolling down her cheek. Soon more tears that began to form later streamed down her face where Mia got up from her seat and sat next to her, Julian following after her.

"It's okay honey..." mici cooed silently, rubbing her back as she did. "You don't have to finish. We know..." 

"I-" Winny said, before taking a deep breath. She reached over to grab a tissue from the tissue box immediately trying to wipe away any tears that remained. "I'm sorry...I don't think I can really finish right now."

"We know baby, just try to take it easy." Mia said gently.

'I...I just don't know what to do anymore-i just really don't know where to go now that I left." Winny admits. Her eyes were shut, angelic face raised with a sad expression as she looked down almost pitifully.

"You're _never_ going back, because you're going to stay _here_ with _us._ " Mia officially sounded on impulse. Julian nodded as well fully agreeing on the situation of where she would go now.

Winny's eyes widened as she looked at Julian and Mia, her weary face lighting up like a Christmas tree unable to register what Mia said to her.

"R-really?" 

Mia's almost grim expression immediately softened into a smile along with Julian's. "Yes...our daughter moved in with her girlfriend ever since she graduated from college, we're basically alone most of the time anyway, not that we want to replace her with you." Mia informed. "We have a separate guestroom for you to settle in upstairs. You have plenty of time to tie up some loose ends....in the meantime, however...you're _definitely_ a part of our family now."

"Thank you so much...'" Winny said, tears in her eyes. "Like a lot."

Julian moved forward and wept away Winny's tears with his finger before withdrawing with a smile. "It's no problem. You're safe with us and all of us here are definitely going to _keep_ you safe no matter what. That's a promise you hear?"

Mia nodded at her husband smiling as she agreed with him before turning to Winny. Winny eventually released a rough sigh, smiling tearfully at their generosity.

"I know..." she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shit...I hate how this turned out.
> 
> Next chapter's in the works


	4. discontinuation

haven't thought about this story in one hot-ass minute honestly 

i haven't published here in months-to about a year, to be fair/to make a quick recap on why I've been absent on doing just about anything with this fic I actually chose to "disown" this story (along with my other arthur/su crossover fic hollywood love story) not too long ago. I just really disliked both of them, I found HLS too inconsistent and cringeworthy for me to even bother to read at all, and all in all i'm just honestly really embarrassed by it

as for angel with attitude, I've barely made any progress with this fic now that i came back to it, only 3 out of the planned 18 chapters were only roughly halfway finished. i suddenly got a whole lot of reinterest in my d.w. x steven AU like about a few weeks ago, and now I'm fully active on writing/drawing for any forthcoming fics for it. I started rewriting everything from the backstory of how they met from scratch. in what was supposed to be the fourth chapter d.w. met steven at a walmart, he helps her out and then he asks for her number, i repurposed that whole scene for an unpublished d.w./steven fic i did last late march-early april probably won't explain but the current rough draft is kinda simpler (if not almost weirdly morbid) compared to the original one.

as i said in one of the notes of HLS it's really hard for me to maintain interest on multi-chaptered stories that I've consistently been working on. I'll no longer be continuing AWA/HLS anymore.i just honeslty really see no point in keeping both fics going right now even though HLS was close to the end, seeing as i pretty much fully lost any viable interest on working on both as much anymore.

cherry out


End file.
